the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
By A Hair
By A Hair 'is the third episode of the first season. It is the third episode of the series overall. It was uploaded to YouTube on June 26th, 2018. It was written and filmed by Donald 9 and Douglas 10. Synopsis An engine in trouble is the perfect opportunity for Diesel to prove he's not as bad of an engine as he's made out to be. Plot Duck puffs into Wellsworth Station. Stepney puffs up alongside him from the station yard to greet him. Duck explains that he's due for an overhaul, and Emily is coming to pick up his passenger train. He also asks to rest in one of the empty sidings until the line in clear for him to continue. Stepney allows him to, and he moves off of the open line. Emily soon arrives and takes the train, while Percy arrives to collect a goods train. Stepney greets him while Diesel pulls up with some empty trucks, scaring Percy. Thomas, Duck, and Stepney defend Diesel, but Percy ignores them, setting off. Later, Diesel decides to investigate why the line is still blocked. He stumbles upon Percy, who explains that he’d run out of coal. He desperately needs help, and he apologizes for being rude. Diesel forgives him and begins helping. He is nearly there, when Gordon appears, coming in too fast to stop. In a sudden burst of power, Diesel manages to save Percy and his train, but gets knocked clean off the rails. Gordon stops quickly and tries to apologize, but Diesel has been knocked unconscious. Percy borrows some of his coal and rushes back to Wellsworth, where Duck, Stepney, and now Donald as well are wating. He tells them what happened, so Duck and Donald puff to the scene with a flatbed and the Breakdown Train. They are shocked to see Diesel knocked out, so they quickly pick him up and Duck takes him away. Later that night, Diesel 10 talks to a bunch of diesels, his main two being Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert. According to 'Arry, he pretended to be friendly and tricked Donald into telling him what happened to Diesel. Bert then insults him, noting how he nearly blew the whole thing. Diesel 10 shuts them up, and two more diesels arrive. One of them, Splatter, announces their presence to Diesel 10. Bert comments on how it took them forever to arrive. Diesel 10 smiles and mentions that it's time to work on the next stage of their plan. The other diesel, Dodge (who is not referred to by name), asks what that is. Diesel 10 simply smirks evilly in response. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Diesel * Stepney * Duck * Donald * Diesel 10 * 'Arry * Bert * Splatter * Dodge * Edward ''(No Lines) * Toby (No Lines) * Emily (No Lines) * Rosie (No Lines) * Jeremy (No Lines) * Den (No Lines) * Dart (No Lines) * Ben (No Lines) * Annie (No Lines) * Clarabel (No Lines) * Henrietta (No Lines) Locations * Wellsworth Station * Mainline Crossing * Unknown Mainland Shunting Yards Deaths * None Soundtracks * The Walking Dead Game: Season 1 - "The Bear Trap" * The Walking Dead Game: Season 2 - "Carver's Theme" * The Walking Dead Season 3 OST - "Walker Bomb (II)" Trivia * First appearance of Duck. * First appearance of Donald. * First appearance of Stepney. * First appearance of Rosie. * First appearance of 'Arry. * First appearance of Bert. * First appearance of Splatter. * First appearance of Dodge. * First appearance of Den. * First appearance of Dart. * First appearance of Jeremy. * First appearance of Clarabel. * First appearance of Henrietta. * This episode marks the first of many things: ** It is the first (and now only) to feature Avonside Studios 0-4 as Thomas. ** It is the first to use soundtracks from The Walking Dead ''TV Series, rather than the game, albeit tracks from the game are still present. ** It is the first where Edward does not speak. ** It is the first to not feature the secondary antagonist, James. * This episode contains soundtracks from ''Telltale's The Walking Dead: Season 1 and Season 2, and The Walking Dead TV Series: Season 3. * Cheeky Saddle Tank voices both of the main characters in this episode, Diesel and Percy. ** He also voices Gordon, who caused the accident in this episode. * This episode's title comes from Diesel saving Percy, whom Gordon just missed '''by a hair. Goofs/Errors * Wellsworth Station is missing it's second platform until Duck puffs towards the screen before the opening credits. * Stepney, Gordon, and Emily have no SFX for their movements. * When Diesel first leaves the Wellsworth Yards, a Chicago Bears ''water bottle can be seen in the background on the right side of the screen. * Just before Gordon rams into Diesel, Percy's train is seen pulling away from him. * In several scenes at the crossing, the edge of the set can be seen. * In addition to the previous goof, Gordon is supposed to be pulling coaches, but in all but one scene of him, he has none behind him. * When Duck and Donald leave Wellsworth, Donald struggles on the turntable for a second. ** Also, when the two pass Toby, Duck somehow gained a flatbed. ** Once again, when they arrive at the crash scene, they have come from the wrong direction. ** ''Again, when Diesel is loaded onto the flatbed, Duck has somehow moved from Percy's line to Gordon's. * When Duck starts off with Diesel towards the works, a hand can be seen passing across the top left of the screen. ** Also, when he reaches the crossing, Duck slips for a second. * In Splatter and Dodge's singular close up scenes, the background clutter and the edge of the set can be seen. Episode List Category:Episodes